A Picnic In Hyrule
by SkylerOcon
Summary: What started as a picnic in Hyrule, ends up as a struggle for life. Samus has been kidnapped, and Falcon has to search for her as he struggles to stay alive. Rated T for minor cussing, and future horror scenes of horror.
1. Sunflower Seeds

**Yay! Another horror fic! Please Read and Review!**

Samus' eyes were looking for a spot to lay her blanket down. No, she was not doing anything intimate, she was actually enjoying a picnic in the grassy fields of Hyrule. Samus was on another bounty mission, going after a Goron that was leading a high-tech crime spree. She was about to start her picnic when a familiar figure walked up.

"Hey Samus," Falcon said.

"What are you doing here Falcon?" Samus questioned.

"I'm a bounty hunter too, remember (Falcon is a bounty hunter in the anime). And were not on work right now, so please, call me Douglas." Falcon replied.

"Okay, Douglas, please sit down," Samus instructed.

Falcon took a seat on the blanket, as Samus cut an apple in half. She offered it to him, and he grabbed it. Then ate it viciously. Then Falcon noticed something.

"You have your power suit off. I've never seen you without it on," Falcon commented.

"Well not exactly, I have my Zero Suit on," Samus replied as she motioned toward her jumpsuit, "It basically just makes me more flexible."

"Well, I like the color blue, it's very nice," Falcon said with a hint of sarcasticness in his voice.

"Shut up!" Samus complained as she punched Falcon on the arm. Falcon grabbed his arm, "Douglas, I didn't hit you that hard!"

But Falcon didn't think so, he was on the ground acting as if he was crying. Samus approached as Falcon only seemed to become worse. As Samus was looming over his body, Falcon shot up and screamed, "BOO!"

"AH! Falcon, I'm going to get you for that!" Samus yelled as she began to chase Falcon through the grassy fields. They continued running for what seemed like forever, when Samus fell down into one of Hyrule's famous hidden holes.

Falcon heard her scream, and yelled down the hole, "Samus, can you get up!"

"No, it's to deep," Samus informed, "And there's nothing for me to get back up with!"

"Hold on, I'll go find something!" Falcon yelled back down.

"Wait," Samus commanded, "Get my power suit, it has the grappling hook that I could use to get back up!"

"Where is your power suit?" Falcon asked, but his only reply was muffled screams. "Samus! Samus! Are you there?" Falcon screamed, but this time wasn't replied by anything, not even muffled screams.

Falcon decided he had no time to even get anything to come back up with, he jumped down into the deep, dark hole.

**Inside the hole**

It smelled like rotting eggs combined with hand sanitizer. And that isn't a very good smell. _"That smell is nasty! It's like hand sanitizer was stuffed inside a rotted egg!" _Falcon thought as he carefully walked through the dark. He was using his hands to be sure that he wouldn't crash into walls. _"Damn! I can't see anything! I wonder…" _Falcon wondered as he pulled out a few spare racer parts. He used his limited eye sight to configure a small electric lamp.

Falcon was stumbling around even with the lamp for a while. Then he saw a trail of _sunflower seeds_? He followed the trail, for a countless amount of time. And Falcon began to feel his stomach growl as he followed the trail, but the only food source was the sunflower seeds. But the sunflower seeds were spread out in a genius way, you could hardly see the next sunflower seed, and there were so many twists in the hole, if he even ate one, he would surely have no chance of finding his way out.

Falcon was trapped now, at least Samus was kidnapped, kidnappers usually fed the kidnapped people. So Samus was probably at least having a piece of bread. Falcon was searching for food like a madman, but not straying from the trail of sunflower seeds.

His fruitless search for the food, was interrupted by a sound, like bongos beating. This reminded Falcon of something, _"Where do I know that sound from? I think Link told me something about it once… Bango Bango…no, Bongo Bongo! Of course, Bongo Bongo is some monster that he fought during his quest to save Zelda! He said that it was trying to pound his with his fists, and would knock him over by beating on a drum! If I manage to defeat it, I could eat it… which would be disgusting. But what else can I do! It's the only way! But it will be hard, I think Link mentioned something like it was invisible…"_

Luckily, or un-luckily, sunflower seeds were leading toward the sound of the bongo. Falcon believed this to be a trap, but it was either follow the sound, or starve to death. The sound was getting louder as he approached it, and eventually, Falcon felt like his ears were splitting. He gripped his head in pain as the drum got even louder.

Falcon entered the room, he felt like he was going to pass out because of how loud the bongo was. He began to feel faint, due to his hunger and the drumming. The drumming got more and more distant as he began to feel even more faint, but suddenly, the sound vanished. Falcon was still faint afterwards, and he just wanted to lie down on the ground, but his bounty hunter instincts got the better of him. He knew that he would either die of hunger or would be killed. He walked into the room, and saw Bongo Bongo's body slumped over his bongo as his body slowly faded into visibility. Falcon walked up to it, and debated eating or fighting, but he knew he had to eat, half of an apple can only last you so long.

Falcon was about to eat when he realized he had nothing to get through Bongo's skin with. He searched around on the ground as he found a sharp jagged rock, probably a tip of a stalactite that fell off. Falcon knew it wouldn't be a clean cut, but it was the only cut that he could do.

**I hope you liked it, this will be my first survival/horror fic, my third horror fic, and my fifth romance fic. This also my first multi-chapter horror. Please review!**


	2. Queenie?

**Third chap, and this one has a few disgusting moment, oh well! This is horror after all.**

Falcon cut down the flesh of Bongo Bongo, whose purplish body was beginning to attract attention to bugs, really big bugs. Falcon had no problem disposing of the small creatures that had four legs, one giant eye (for there size), and were multi-colored. As more blood began to pump out of Bongo's body, a horrid stench filled the air, attracting even more of those tiny little bugs. One jumped onto Falcon's back, and Falcon reached back and tore it off. But, it was a distraction, not only had some of Falcon's skin been torn off, about seven of those tiny bugs were nipping at his legs. Falcon squished one under a foot, the smashed two of then together by ramming his legs into each other. The other four he just kicked away.

_"These bugs…" _Falcon thought as he returned to his cutting, _"It seems like I should know what they are…Something that Link had told me, another monster, a giant bug that gave him trouble in his early adventures to save Zelda. It had a ginormous eye, and had six legs that it used to crawl over the ceiling, and Link had to use a Kokiri Sword and a pack of Kokiri nuts to defeat it. Its' name was Queen Ghoma. He said that it lived in the Deku Tree, but the Deku Tree died and at the end of his journey, a new Deku Tree had come back to life."_

Falcon soon realized that he had cut far enough to get food, he carefully cut out a slab of meat. But he had nothing to cook it with. Falcon looked around for Phosphorus and Flint stones, but to no avail. Falcon was going have to eat the flesh of the Bongo Bongo raw. As he raised the hunk of meat to his mouth, the putrid stink was overwhelming, he could've sworn that the one of the sunflower seeds shriveled up. But, for his survival, Falcon took a bite of the slab, and felt puke rushing toward his mouth, he knew he had to hold it in, but wasn't able to. He threw up on the floor of the cave, and now he was starting to feel distant from all sounds, the usuall pitter-patter of strange creatures became faint, and his vision was being blocked by partial darkness. Falcon had to force himself with thoughts of Samus to eat the flesh. This time he barely managed to hold his puke in.

After his distasteful meal, Falcon set off again down the trail of sunflower seeds. It seemed that the cave was getting marshy, wetter. Falcon realized that at least this was a good thing. There was water, and he was thirsty from his flesh feast earlier. He found a puddle that was dripping slowly from a cavern in the wall. He cupped his hands as he knelt down and brought the water to his mouth. This water tasted really good to him, almost sweet. When he was done drinking, he saw something come up from the water, something that smelled bad, it was feces. Falcon had been drinking urine from some sort of monster.

Falcon threw up again, but he was luckily able to retain some of the food that was in his bloodstream from earlier. At least now Falcon had strength to hopefully save Samus. _"Wow, a picnic turned into something like this? Why does this always happen? But hold on, if there is monster urine, that means that there is a monster. And if there is a monster, that means that there might be a clue to where Samus is! Or maybe Samus is already there!"_

Falcon hurried into the cavern inside the cave. He began to hear a very faint. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _He was looking around the room, and saw three Deku Shrubs pop up from ther hiding places.

"Nobody interrupts Queenie without knowing what order to hit us in!" Commanded the shrubs.

"You mean Queen Ghoma?" Falcon questioned.

"Yes, we mean Queenie! Who else would we mean?" returned the shrubs.

Falcon was about to make a smart-alek comment including the names of Zelda and Peach, but realized that the shrubs probably wouldn't know who they were. "Can I have the password?"

"No," the shrubs replied.

_"Great, this is turning out to be much more than hunting a damn Goron that has access to black market technology. Didn't Link say something else about Queen Ghoma, something about the password. He told me that first number was the number of pokemon that Pikachu's former owner, Ash, could choose from other than Pikachu. The second number was something about how many swords that he has in his kid form. And the third, is the amount of Alteans in the Smash Brothers. Well, I know the third one… and I think I've figured out the second one… And I actually think I've meet the other three. One of them was part of the 'Squirtle Squad' or something.'_

Falcon had figured out the password to the Queen's chamber.

**ACKK! SHORT CHAP! There we go, the second chapter! I think I got the number sequence right, but if I didn't, PM me or tell me in the review. But REVIEW ANYWAY! REVIEWS ARE GOOD!**


End file.
